This invention relates in general to circuit interconnection devices and more particularly to an arrangement for interconnecting solid state devices and other components that require multi-layer type substrates.
In a number of electronic applications, the interconnection of solid state devices require conductor paths, which if were wires, would cross paths many times. Therefore, to isolate the wire runs, multi-layer type etched or printed circuits are used, whereby specific runs are found on specific layers of the multi-layered circuit isolated from the next.
One present method of accomplishing complex interconnections is by bridging conductive paths with an insulating material and printing a conductor patch on the bridge to series connect the patch with a conductor path, creating in effect, a crossover. This may be repeated many times on a single circuit and with appropriate process steps may be tiered or layered, thus creating the multi-layer circuit.
Another method is to print conductor ink on a plurality of ceramic substrates. The conductor paths on the ceramic substrates are accessed by via holes. Once a set of substrates is printed with appropriate conductor paths, the substrates are aligned and stacked in their required order and fired at high temperatures in a furnace, creating an integral interconnection of conductors. The top layer is generally configured with conductor paths for the assembly of components.
The disadvantages of constructing the multi-layer circuits described above is in the excessive processing cost and the low yield. In the case of the crossover type, a great number of screening and furnace firing operations are necessary. The greater the number of firing operations, the lower the yield of the circuit.
Still another method of making multi-layer circuits requires a precise locating of each layer and a fusing of the conductors at via holes. This arrangement also finds disadvantage in its costly operation and yield problem due to the very great number of connections that must be made.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a means to interconnect components of a circuit in an efficient and simple process when such interconnections are of such complexity so as to require multi-layer circuit techniques.